Feeling Whole Again
by sophybubbles
Summary: Megan ends up at Tommy's apartment late to tell him how she feels. From S03E13 'Daddy Issues' Not a great summary I know but story is better. My first story Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first story. Still so devastated BOP was cancelled so I've written this; I am not yet sure if I will carry this on or if I will leave it as a one-shot. I would like to hear people's opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of its characters if I did the show wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

Megan stayed with Joan for a while, each comforting the other however there was still a hole in Megan's heart and she knew who she needed to fill it so when Joan left Megan got in her car and headed to the one person she knew she could always count on.

This is how Megan came to be at the house of one Tommy Sullivan at 1 AM.

Megan pulled up outside the house to see the lights still on. Gathering up all the courage she could muster she marched up the path and knocked on the door. As soon as she had, she started to panic and all these thoughts popped into her head like; will he answer the door? Will he let me in? What if he doesn't? What will I say? If the few seconds it took him to answer the knock at the door Megan had made herself so nervous. Why was she so nervous, it's just Tommy? Just Tommy who she'd been rejecting for a year, Tommy who Megan had denied she had feelings for for the last 20 years, just Tommy who'd broken her heart all those years ago and who Megan was still absolutely head over heels for, though she wouldn't admit it till now.

Tommy hears a knock at the door and wonders 'who the hell is knocking at this hour?' as soon as he opens the door and sees Megan standing there looking unsure of herself and with a nervous smile on her face he wants to comfort her so he lets her in.

**Tommy**:"Hey"

**Megan**_**:** _"Hi, sorry it's late"

**Tommy**:"Not at all. Come on in"

Megan steps inside and looks around at all the things Tommy had around his house. His house is simple and a bit messy but it's Tommy, and she was just happy he hadn't slammed the door in her face after all she had put him through since he came to Philly.

Megan knows if she doesn't tell him now she's not sure she ever will.

**Megan**:"Eh...Thank you for...everything, I couldn't have done it without you."

Tommy shrugs it off after all he'd do almost anything for her.

**Tommy**:"How do you feel" Megan sighs and doesn't know what to say.

**Megan**:"I can't even begin to answer that question. I don't know that I ever will."

Megan can feel herself getting emotional and takes a moment to decide how to proceed.

**Megan**:"I do know one thing though. I have spent most of my life allowing my past rule my present an..And everything with my father, yeah, but also with you too."

Tommy nods for her to continue, he know she needs to get this all out and doesn't want to interrupt her now she's finally being honest with him, but mostly that she's finally being honest with herself.

**Megan**:"And I've held the past against you for way too long Tommy, it's just not fair. You're not the man you were 20 years ago and ever since you've been here you've been showing me that over and over again."

Megan can feel the emotion building up again as tears sting her eyes and her voice cracks, as she is speaking Tommy moves close to her so they are face to face as Megan almost whispers.

**Megan**:"I don't even know why you put up with me...I don't"

Megan laughs nervously and Tommy takes her face in his hands as he says:

"Megan. You're worth it"

Tommy leans in hoping she won't pull away and feels relief when she doesn't. He places a soft kiss on Megan's lips and is happy when she starts to kiss him back. Tommy drops his hands to Megan's waist and pulls back to look in her eyes she smiles truly for the first time in a long time as they both lean in for another kiss. Megan can feel her heart thumping in her chest and butterflies in her stomach: even after 20 years Tommy Sullivan can make her weak at the knees. Just like that, Megan's heart felt whole again. Tommy didn't care that Megan was damaged, that she was divorced, that she had a kid, or how infuriating she could be. He loved her for who she was and the best part was that she loved him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope to continue this story and will do my best to update quickly I would love to hear peoples thoughts about where they'd like Megan and Tommy's relationship to go. this is quite a long chapter I didn't know where to leave it. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a while Megan and Tommy pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes, both scared of the future but pleased to be sharing it with each other from now on. Tommy takes Megan's hands in his and leads her to his couch. They cuddle up together and talk. Several hours later Megan happened to glance at the clock which read 5.09 AM and the sun was starting to shine through the drapes.

**Megan**: "God. Tommy, look at the time"

**Tommy**: "Wow, the last time we did this was the night of our first date. Remember?"

**Megan**: "Course I remember Tommy. That was the night I fell in love with you"

Megan and Tommy both spent a moment remembering the night they met all those years ago and how they spent all night talking about mindless things, enjoying each other's company. It was very quiet as Tommy was debating whether to ask the question that had been on his mind for a long time.

**Tommy**: "Can I ask when you a question?

**Megan**: "Sure" Megan said with a smile.

**Tommy**: "When did you fall out of love with me?"

Megan was taken aback by this, the smile she had was gone now. Tommy knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have, but he needed to know.

**Megan**: "Tommy. I never did."

It was at this admission that Tommy was overcome with raw passion for the woman he loved so much and placed a strong kiss on her lips which Megan immediately deepened and soon Tommy was on top of her kissing her neck as she moaned in pleasure at how heated it had suddenly gotten for them both. Tommy knew that soon there would be no turning back soon so he got off Megan but before she could comprehend what was happening Tommy had whisked her up into his arms and was carrying her to his bed both laughing and Megan soon found that spot on Tommy's neck that drove him crazy. Both smiling at how each made the other feel they headed to Tommy's bed to become closer than they had likely ever been.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly into the bedroom of the two rekindled lovers as Tommy slowly started to wake up, remembering what had happened last night and smirking at the memory. Looking down he saw Megan fast asleep completely naked with her head on his strong chest. She looked so peaceful and happy that Tommy thought she was more beautiful than ever with messy hair and little makeup left from the exciting night before. Tommy decided he wanted to wake Megan up properly so carefully detangling himself from Megan Tommy went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

A short while later Tommy was carried the tray though to the bedroom for Megan set it down and crawled back onto the bed where he trailed kisses along Megan's shoulder and neck and then up to her face where he captured her lips. With her eyes still closed Megan kissed Tommy passionately and surprised him when she began to straddle him.

**Tommy**: "Whoa I should wake you up more often" Tommy said wide eyed.

Megan: "Shut it Sullivan" Megan said with a smirk as she leant down and kissed him once more. In between kisses Tommy managed to mention that he made breakfast but it fell on deaf ears as Megan was chasing her own desires, with no objection from Tommy of course.

Two hours later Megan and Tommy were in Tommy's kitchen both just in their underwear eating breakfast and talking about how mind-blowing the night before was.

**Megan**: "look Tommy, I think we need to talk about us"

**Tommy**: "Alright go ahead"

**Megan**: "Well I'm just worried about Lacey. I mean she's of the age now where she knows about this kind of stuff. What do I tell her?"

**Tommy**: "Megan, calm down. We will tell Lacey when you are ready. Until then we will be discrete and just make sure we are good with each other. Of course speaking of last night we are incredible together."

Tommy said this last part with a huge smirk on his face which made Megan laugh. Tommy loved to hear Megan laughing, he knew that the last 20 years hadn't given her too many opportunities to and nobody could make her laugh like he could.

The two lovers spent the day together just watching crap TV and talking. In the afternoon Megan decided it was time to go home to shower, get changed and eat but as she had taken a cab over last night she needed a certain person do drive her over, much to his delight.

Walking into Megan's apartment Tommy was met with a spotless space full of pictures of Megan and Lacey together. Megan walked in taking off her heels and beginning to shed her clothes Tommy was suddenly captured in the new spectacle as he watched her walk towards the bedroom saying she was going to take a shower. Megan leant back round the corner to see Tommy stood gawking at her.

**Megan**: "Are you coming Sullivan?"

Megan says this with a wink and walks around the corner towards her bedroom. This snaps Tommy back from whatever fantasy he was in as he follows Megan to the bathroom and begins shedding his own clothes with a huge grin on his face as Megan steps into the hot shower.

A while later Megan was putting on makeup and styling her hair as Tommy decides to make reservations at a very upscale restaurant with the intention of surprising her with this.

**Tommy**: "Hey Megs" Tommy shouts through to the bedroom.

**Megan**: "What is it Tommy?"

**Tommy**: "Get dressed. We're going out for dinner tonight."

At this there was a knock on the door and she heard Tommy answer it. After hearing the door close Megan was curious at whom the mysterious visitor was. Walking out of her room putting earrings on to match her dress she was met with Tommy holding a large bouquet of flowers. A smile spread across Megan's face at how romantic Tommy could be. Megan walked over to Tommy and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, when they eventually parted and Megan was leaning against Tommy's strong chest Megan said almost in a whisper: "Thank you, for everything. I love you Tommy Sullivan"

**Tommy**: "I love you to Megan. Always have, always will."

Eventually after putting the flowers in water the two went out to dinner together and shared a beautiful candlelit dinner. Megan was on cloud nine the whole evening; Tommy had truly swept her off her feet. Megan started to wonder why she had been rejecting him all this time, they both knew this was meant to be and were willing to fight for it. Tommy made Megan feel better than any other man could.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and suggestions. This is just a cute short chapter as I'm a bit swamped with schoolwork today but hope to get a long chapter up withing the next day or so. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Love it if you could R&R.**

* * *

The next day Megan and Tommy were due to go back to work after having the previous day off and they were lucky enough to catch a case before even leaving their homes. Megan was in the shower when she got a call from Tommy.

_*Phone rings*_

**Megan**: "Dammit" Megan says annoyed and quickly runs for her phone grabbing a towel on the way. When she sees that it is Tommy calling she smiles and answers the phone.

**Megan**: "Hey Tommy"

**Tommy**: "Hey Megs, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but we have a case downtown: suspected homicide. I'm about to leave if you want I can swing by and pick you up?"

**Megan**: "Sure that'd be great Tommy, thanks"

Megan couldn't believe she was letting Tommy take care of her; she never let anyone do that, not even her own mother so why was she acting like a love struck teenager all of a sudden?

When the pair arrived at the crime scene they were met with quite an ugly sight, a man sprawled on the floor of his sitting room; blood everywhere. Even the most experienced cop or medical examiner would take a minute to adjust to what they were faced with. Megan walked over to the man and started examining him thinking aloud for the detectives. Megan counted 9 different stab wounds therefore concluding that this was a crime of passion however there was some evidence left behind by the killer so the case looked as though they could get this guy behind bars without too much trouble.

As the case started to unfold however they team soon realised that things are never as simple as they seem; turns out that the DNA evidence was planted and they only have a few weak leads until Megan of course (with the help of Curtis) comes up with a very unique and strong piece of evidence then leading to catching the killer, earning Megan a quick but passionate kiss from Tommy at the revelation. It was this kiss that let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, in front of all their co-workers.

When Megan and Tommy pulled apart they realised they were being watched and Megan was blushing at the audience that were now giving each other money, much to Megan's puzzlement.

**Ethan**: "Oh man, okay Curtis I owe you 50 bucks"

**Curtis**: "Boy pay up!"

**Megan**: "Wait a second...Were you guys betting on whether Tommy and I would get together?"

**Ethan**: "Erm...well...I..em"

**Megan**: "Right"

At this Megan leaves the lab closely followed by Tommy, who both go into Megan's office.

**Megan**: "Oh I can't believe them. Betting on my personal life!"

Megan picks up her keys to leave but immediately drops them again and Tommy is there straight away to get them. He puts them on the table and takes Megan's hands in his.

**Tommy**: "Is your paresthesia acting up again?" Tommy said with tenderness that only Megan saw.

Megan: "Its fine Tommy" Megan says as Tommy lifts a hand to caress her cheek and look in her eyes. Megan leans into his touch as Tommy goes in to place a tender kiss to Megan's cheek but she moves so that he connects with her lips instead. All of Megan's anger was quickly forgotten at the sensations overflowing her mind.

Outside Megan's office Curtis and Ethan were walking past and happen to see Tommy holding Megan's face.

**Ethan**: "Do you think we should apologise?"

**Curtis**: "Boy you are a fool. Can't you see she's busy? Hell; I'm busy." Curtis said walking back towards the lab which left Ethan gawking at Megan and Tommy kissing in Megan's office. When the pair pulled apart Ethan realised he was staring and quickly left before Megan caught him, then he'd be in real trouble. As he was walking away Ethan mumbled: "Good luck to you man." After all, Megan could be a handful at times. Tommy however, wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys got a nice long chapter for you. Just a warning that I've changed the rating as this chapter contains some very mature content later on. just as a heads up I've decided that Todd will make an appearance in the next chapter so you guys will have some drama to look forward to. Thank you to all who have followed/favorited my story it means a lot to me. Some reviews would be appreciated :D**

* * *

The news of Megan and Tommy's relationship spread like wildfire so that soon everyone knew. Everyone that is, except Lacey. Megan knew she'd have to tell Lacey soon but didn't know how. Tommy had offered to help on multiple occasions however Megan knew that this was something she had to do alone.

That weekend it was Megan's turn to have Lacey over and she had decided that she would do it then. Megan was awake early that day and during the course of the day, before Lacey arrived, Megan built up a great deal of anxiety about telling her daughter about her new relationship with her colleague. When Lacey eventually arrived Megan was so nervous she was almost shaking and after composing herself in front of the mirror she opened the door.

**Megan**: "Hi Lace" Megan said with a big, welcoming smile.

**Lacey**: "Hey Mom" Lacey said as she walked in and gave her mother a hug.

**Megan**: "Hey Lace? Can I talk to you about something?" Megan wanted to get this awkward conversation out of the way quickly so she could get on with spending time with her daughter.

**Lacey**: "Sure mom"

**Megan**: "Okay, here goes. I want to know what you'd think about Tommy and me dating." Megan looked at Lacey expectantly as she looked as though she was thinking it over. Lacey lifted her head with a smile and quickly surprised Megan by hugging her tightly.

**Lacey**: "I think its awesome mom!"

Megan smiled widely at her daughter and hugged her close. What was she so worried about?

Later that night Tommy came over and after Lacey had gone to bed the two sat to watch a movie together while Megan told Tommy about how Lacey had taken the news.

**Tommy**: "So wait. She was actually _happy_? Not just okay with it but _happy_?" Tommy knew Lacey was a very mature young lady however he had expected her to be a bit jealous maybe of him taking up her mother's time, he was completely taken aback by her being happy about it.

**Megan**: "Yeah, I couldn't believe it. She said as long as you make me happy: she's happy. How sweet is she? I'm lucky to have her...and you" As she said this Megan looked at Tommy with such a loving look in her eyes.

**Tommy**: "I love you Megan Hunt."

**Megan**: "I love you too Tommy."

At this Tommy leaned down and captured Megan's lips with his. Megan immediately deepened the kiss, battling him for control; the pair was so drawn to each other's touch that they were like two magnets moving in perfect synchronicity. Tommy lay back on the couch pulling Megan so she was on top of him; he knew she loved to be in charge. Tommy decided to take control for a short time as he stood up from the couch pulling Megan up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and they made their way through to Megan's bedroom she nipped and kissed along Tommy's neck, driving him crazy.

Closing the door with his foot Tommy undid the zip on Megan's burgundy dress as she clutched as his shirt. Tommy set Megan on her feet and she shimmied out of her dress, standing in just her Victoria secret bra and panties. She now needed to level the playing field a bit so, taking charge, she ripped open Tommy's shirt (sending a few buttons flying across the room, not that Tommy cared) and started to work on his belt buckle while passionately kissing him. The pair started moving towards the bed together, not parting except to breathe. Megan sat back on the bed and finally freed Tommy of his trousers, both of them now in their underwear as Tommy climbed on top of Megan and started sucking on her neck drawing out a low moan from her, which sent chills down Tommy's back making his cock harder.

Tommy started to trail kisses down Megan's jaw line and collarbone, making his way to her breasts: capturing one nipple in his mouth. Megan hadn't even noticed that Tommy had removed her bra, 'boy, he is smooth' she thought. Any other thoughts were cut short when Megan felt Tommy making his way further down her body and down to her crotch and she could feel desire for him building inside her as he began to pleasure her with his tongue. Tommy obviously remembered what Megan liked and what turned her on as she was coming alive under his touch and started to moan his name over and over which made Tommy feel great that he could still have this affect on Megan even after 20 years.

When Tommy started to feel Megan's legs tremble he did more to please her, to satisfy her and soon she was completely at his mercy; moaning his name mixed with a lot of curse words as the yearning for more and more built up until it overflowed as she began to tremble, moan loudly and her eyes roll to the back of her head. When she came down from her high and realised how Tommy had pleased her she decided to return that consideration and rolled them over and straddled him, making Tommy smile proudly at what he'd done to her; and what she was about to do to him.

Megan leaned down and sensually placed a kiss on Tommy's lips and started making her way to his neck, finding that spot that made him crazy. She started nipping and sucking till she felt her way down his lean chest with her hands and removing his boxers deftly and throwing them across the room, her panties soon joined them and the pair were both stark naked. Megan sneakily smiled as she was still kissing Tommy's neck and quickly grasped hold of his member earning a gasp from her lover and him jerking upwards into her touch.

Tommy: "Megs if you keep this up I won't be able to last much longer" Tommy said in between moans of pleasure. Megan smiled triumphantly at how she teased him.

Tommy: "Megan please" Megan could hear the desperation in his voice, he needed her to put him out of his misery so, abiding by his plea, Megan positioned herself above him and slowly moved down him till he filled her completely, both of them moaning loudly at the sudden, intimate connection between them. Megan soon became impatient and started moving on top of Tommy which brought him back to life as he flipped them over so he was above her and started moving hard inside her while pleasuring her with his thumb: driving her wild beneath him.

Quickly the pair was both reaching their climax and Tommy started to move faster and faster at Megan's pleas. Both were starting to tremble with pleasure and raw passion for the other and soon Megan climaxed for the second time that night; all her muscles constricting Tommy's cock which sent him into the best orgasm he had ever experienced, even better than the mind-blowing sex the pair used to have when they were young. Megan and Tommy started to ride out their orgasms together and when they had both come down from their high Tommy slid out of Megan and collapsed on the bed next to her panting. Megan moved over to cuddle Tommy as they went off to sleep and just before falling asleep Megan said: "I love you Tommy Sullivan." This earned her a very passionate kiss from her newly rekindled lover and they settled down to sleep together in each other's arms. That was the best nights sleep Megan had had in a long time as she slept in Tommy's strong embrace comforting her and shielding her from the outside world. Megan had never liked being taken care of or being protected but she had found that she liked Tommy protecting and caring for her: she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
